plantsvszombiesfandomcom-20200213-history
Rotobaga
|flavor text = Sometimes Rotobaga hears the plants gossiping about each other. "Did you notice so-and-so has been putting on weight?" they might say. Or "I hear that so-and-so is dating so-and-so. Can you believe it?" But Rotobaga isn't the kind of plant to engage in idle gossip. She's not interested in talking about anyone behind their leaves. She does her best to just rise above it.}} Rotobaga is a plant in Plants vs. Zombies 2: It's About Time that hovers above the ground and shoots three tiny rutabagas at a time at zombies diagonally. It is similar to Starfruit except in the fact that it only shoots in four directions and fires three projectiles, whereas Starfruit shoots in five directions and only fires one. Each of Rotobaga's projectile deals 0.5 normal damage shots, meaning each shot deals a total of 1.5 normal damage shots to the zombies. Almanac Entry Sun cost: 150 DAMAGE: Normal RANGE: 4-Way RECHARGE: Fast Rotobaga shoots rutabagas at zombies in four directions. Sometimes Rotobaga hears the plants gossiping about each other. "Did you notice so-and-so has been putting on weight?" they might say. Or "I hear that so-and-so is dating so-and-so. Can you believe it?" But Rotobaga isn't the kind of plant to engage in idle gossip. She's not interested in talking about anyone behind their leaves. She does her best to just rise above it. Upgrades Plant Food Fires 22 huge rutabagas in four directions that deal 2.5 damage each. This Plant Food upgrade is similar to the Starfruit's. Overview It is very similar to Starfruit except in the fact that it only shoots in four directions and fires three projectiles, whereas Starfruit shoots in five directions and only fires one. Each of Rotobaga's projectile deals 0.5 normal damage shots, meaning each round of shots deal a total of 1.5 normal damage shots to the zombies. These shots can be deflected by the Jester Zombie. Gallery Rotobaga in the map.png|Rotobaga on the map. RotobagaPlantFood.png|Plant Food ability. Will you look at that?.png|Shooting rutabagas at frozen Yeti Imps. Screenshot 2015-02-20-03-39-03.png|Almanac Entry. Screen Shot 2015-02-19 at 6.59.18 PM.png|Seed Packet. endangered rotobega.png|An endangered Rotobaga. Screenshot_2015-02-20-21-08-26.png|Rotobaga in Big Wave Beach. Screenshot_2015-02-20-20-50-55.png|Rotobaga in Icebound Battleground. Rotobagazen.png|Rotobaga in the Zen Garden. ZenRotobagaandStunionBoosted.png|Boosted Rotobaga in Zen Garden with Boosted Stunion. RotobagaHD.png|HD Rotobaga. Trivia *Its name is a portmanteau of "rotor" and "rutabaga". * A rutabaga is a root vegetable that originated as a cross between the cabbage and the turnip. *So far, Rotobaga and Tile Turnip are the only turnips introduced in Plants vs. Zombies 2: It's About Time. *It bears a slight resemblance to the Garlic Drone from Plants vs. Zombies: Garden Warfare. *Rotobaga and Ghost Pepper are the only non-aquatic plants that can be planted directly on the water in Big Wave Beach. **This and Ghost Pepper are also the only plants to hover above water and ground. *In the game's code, Rotobaga's beta name is "X-shot". * When shooting, it will only shoot in the direction of a zombie; if there is nothing in the lane, it will not shoot, unlike Threepeater and Starfruit, that will attack in all directions all the time. *There is a glitch where it's rotors come off it's seed packet. **This is similar to the Coffee Bean glitch in the chinese version. Category:Plants vs. Zombies 2: It's About Time Category:Plants Category:Frostbite Caves Category:Frostbite Caves Obtained Plants Category:Plants vs. Zombies 2: It's About Time Plants Category:Multi-directional plants Category:Fast Recharge Plants